


Who Needs Him The Most

by hopeangel11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Harry misses Liam, Jealous!Harry, Jealousy, Louis may have a crush, M/M, Niall is just trying to keep things together, Oblivious!Liam, Sad!Louis, and Harry is jealous because Liam is paying attention to Louis more, basically about all the Lilo moments on stage, but i hope you like it, cheesy ending, confused!Liam, happiness, just a fanfic I wrote and ended up being longer than I thought, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeangel11/pseuds/hopeangel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s agitated. He’s absolutely furious. He’s – well, he’s feeling many emotions, and most of them are negative... </p><p>But if anyone else was in his position, they would probably understand why he is in such a foul mood. Why he’s feeling the way he feels. Why he can’t stop the anger boiling in him and threatening to overcome him, controlling his body into doing something he knows he’d regret. But he’s this close to snapping.</p><p>And it’s all because of Liam.</p><p>Well, not just Liam, since there are two particular people he’s been discretely – at least he’s trying to be – watching throughout the whole concert.<br/>Louis’s also involved. Of course he is. But if Harry were to really admit it, all his negative emotions are because of Louis. Because he’s laughing at something Liam is whispering to him. Because he has the biggest smile on his face when he turns to look at Liam’s crinkly-eyed face as he, too, smiles. Because he looks way too happy about whatever Liam told him and just being around Liam in general.</p><p>Because Louis looks way too happy being around Liam, Harry’s Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Him The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is just some random fanfic I decided to write based on all those cute Lilo moments on stage recently. And basically, Harry is jealous and misses Liam goofing around with him instead. A lot of drama happens behind the scenes, and the ending is pretty cheesy, but I'm quite proud of myself for actually continuing this story and finishing it after three or so days.
> 
> None of the stuff off stage probably happened, but I let my imagination run wild and wrote down stuff that I thought fit the story. I ended up with this, so...
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this and actually make it to the end!

He shouldn’t have snapped like that. He knows that. He shouldn’t have yelled at Liam like that, all though other people (fans, mostly) probably thought it was just for show and not real anger or irritation. But he still did it. He knows he shouldn’t have, with Liam just being curious, but it happened.

Liam was just talking to the crowd as Harry walks by, making small comments here and there. It’s when Liam eyes his arm and reaches out, asking,

“Look at these guys. Look at this. Whatever you’ve been watching lately – “

And Harry didn’t know what else to say other than,

“It’s my choice, Liam!”

“I wanna know what they are!” his boyfriend retaliates, making the fans scream as Harry continues walking away.

He can’t really say he’s angry with Liam and that he deserved to be yelled at like that, but he is mad. Not just at Liam, but at what he’s been doing the whole show that didn’t involve Harry until now. That involved someone else that wasn’t Harry. Anyone else _but_ Harry apparently. Because Liam has time to pay attention to everybody other than his own boyfriend. Other than the one he should be with all the time, in Harry’s opinion.

But Louis seems to be the one Liam would rather goof around with. Because apparently he likes being doused in water or Gatorade or whatever else him and Louis attack each other with.

Even being all cute and dancing goofily around Niall seems to be a better option than being with Harry on stage.

It’s not fair, so can anyone really blame him for snapping at Liam like that?

Not that he regrets it any less.

He plans on apologizing to Liam after, though. When he has the time to pull him away from Louis’ grasp, that is.

 

~~~

 

“You alright, Hazza?”

Harry feels relieved that Liam is the one that starts this. He’s glad, because he didn’t know how to ever begin to apologize to Liam about what happened on stage. For some reason, it was hard to bring it up when he didn’t want to cause Liam any discomfort with reminding him about it.

“Uh, yeah. Look, Li, I’m sorry for yelling at you like that. I was just – “

“It’s alright, Haz. Don’t worry about it. You must be exhausted from tonight. You should turn in early, yeah?”

“I will, but so should y- “

“Payno!” Louis shouts when he enters their dressing room. “Drinks tonight?”

“Liam – “

“Sure, mate. Let me change, then I’ll meet you in the car,” the brown-eyed lad replies, smiling at Louis.

The oldest lad beams back before heading back down the hall, and out to the car with Niall. Harry huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at Liam. His boyfriend tilts his head in confusion, clearly not knowing what he did wrong. But he should know, and Harry shouldn’t have to explain it to him, no matter how slow Liam can be. He can’t be that slow, can he?

“… Did you want to come too?”

Okay. So maybe his boyfriend is that slow. “Really, Liam?”

“I don’t – Haz, please just tell me why you’re mad. Whatever I did wrong, I’m sorry, but you have to tell me.”

“Don’t go out with Louis tonight,” he finally says, holding onto Liam’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “Stay in with me. We can watch a movie, cuddle, and maybe even fool around a bit before sleeping. Like we used to do all the time.”

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep now, love.”

“Then sleep with me. I miss your cuddles in bed, Li,” he keeps trying, pulling Liam into a hug.

“We always cuddle.”

Rolling his eyes as he lays his head on Liam’s chest, Harry mumbles, “Not when Louis’s around.”

“Huh?”

“Never mind. Just please stay in with me tonight.”

It takes Liam a few seconds to answer, but at least he says what Harry wants. “Alright. I’ll just tell Louis then.”

He probably shouldn’t be smiling this much, but Harry can’t help it. Liam chose to spend time with him tonight instead of Louis, and it feels like a win. A pretty big win, so Louis can just suck it. After all, Liam is _his_ boyfriend, and Louis just has to accept that sometimes – _most_ times – Liam’s going to choose Harry over anyone else – Louis.

That’s just the way things are.

Louis can deal.

 

~~~

 

They’re cuddled in their shared hotel room, watching some comedy film Harry found while he was flipping through the channels on the telly. It seemed pretty funny, so he settled on it and got comfortable half-naked in bed as he waited for Liam to finish taking a shower. When he finally got out of the bathroom in just his boxers and a small towel he used to dry his hair, he chuckled after noticing Harry’s similar ‘outfit of the night’.

“All set, then?” Liam had asked.

“Yup. So get over hear, lover boy. I wanna cuddle and I want it now.”

“Always so demanding,” his boyfriend muttered, tossing his towel to the side and getting into bed beside Harry.

That had been half an hour ago, and Liam seems unsettled. Like something is bugging him, but he won’t just bring it up. Like he doesn’t really want to even though Harry is his boyfriend and they should be able to share everything together.

After Liam fidgets with the hem of his shirt for the umpteenth time that night, Harry sighs and lifts his head up from Liam’s chest. The older lad smiles down at him briefly, before he catches on that Harry knows something’s bothering him. So, he should just spit it out already, because Harry will listen to him, if that’s what he was worried about.

“Liam, what’s the matter? And don’t tell me ‘nothing’.”

“Sorry. It’s just – I know you wanted me to stay in with you, but Louis really wanted me to go out with him for some drinks tonight.”

“Okay…”

“He got really upset when I said I couldn’t go.”

“I would’ve gotten really pissed if you went with him,” he grumbles, sitting up and narrowing his eyes at Liam. “So what? You wish you could’ve gone out with him instead of staying here with me?”

“No! Haz, it’s not that – “

“Then what? ‘Cause I don’t get it. Don’t you want to be with me?”

“Of course I do. That’s why I’m here,” Liam assures him, rubbing a hand over Harry’s arm. “But I didn’t want to make Louis upset either, you know? I want to spend with both of you at the same time, so no one’s upset and – “

Harry scoffs and says sharply, “But you can’t do that, Liam. There’s only one of you, and you’re my _boyfriend_.”

“I am… “

“You’d rather be out with Louis than be here with me,” he states, pulling away from Liam’s hand.

“I’m worried about him. You know how he gets when he’s really upset. He drinks a lot – too much, and I just know he’ll keep drinking until he possibly kills himself. It’s not safe, and I worry a lot about that. I’m anxious about not being there to stop him and help him get back to this hotel.”

“ _Niall_ can do that. He’s with him, so stop panicking.”

Liam sighs, taking deep breaths before Harry sees him relax and lean back against the pillows. He pulls Harry into his arms, and he complies pliantly, breathing out in relief that Liam’s staying. That Liam’s choosing him.

“Thank you for staying.”

“Of course, love,” Liam whispers back, kissing Harry’s forehead, then his cheek.

When Liam kisses him on the lips, Harry smirks and places his hands on Liam’s face, holding him in place. Liam laughs, knowing exactly where Harry is going with this. But he doesn’t stop him. Of course not. They both love this. They both love having sex and doing it as often as they can when the other lads aren’t around. And with them being in a hotel tonight, it’s much more comfortable than their bunks back in the bus. They might as well, right?

Being all eager, Harry pushes his boxers down and kicks them off to the ground. He feels Liam smile into the kiss and he cups Harry’s bum, pulling them even closer together. Harry moans and palms at Liam’s boxers, wanting them off too.

Liam obeys and lets Harry pull them down and off. He practically drools over Liam’s hard, leaking cock, so he makes some desperate noise and swallows him down. Liam groans and runs his fingers through Harry’s curls, which makes the younger lad moan around his cock and take him down even further. He nearly chokes, but keeps going, wanting to taste Liam before he lets him fuck him into the bed like he wants. Like they both want.

“Hazza, I’m gonna come – “

So Harry pulls away from his cock and clambers off the bed to get the lube from his bag. When he comes back, Liam has a pretty dazed look on his face as he tries to pull Harry back on top of him. Harry looks down at him fondly and gives him a kiss before pulling away again to start prepping.

He coats Liam’s fingers with lube and leads it to his hole, moaning when Liam teases it before slowly pushing in his finger.

When Liam has three fingers deep and Harry’s panting loudly as he rides them, he pulls out his fingers and grabs for the lube beside Harry’s leg. The younger lad moans and helps Liam coat his long, thick cock with more than enough lube before he leans down and hungrily kisses Liam. It’s as they’re kissing that he reaches back and helps Liam line up his cock to his entrance and sinks down slowly. They both have to pull away from the kiss to catch their breath and Liam grabs onto Harry’s hips tightly as he finally bottoms out, exhaling shakily.

No matter how many times they’ve already done this, every time feels like the first time. When Liam was so gentle and anxious over not hurting Harry. Before he figured out that Harry liked it rough sometimes and really thrusted in so hard it took both of their breaths away. He always works so hard to satisfy Harry, and it took a while for Harry to convince him it was okay to satisfy himself – both of them – whenever they have sex. That he doesn’t have to worry so much about hurting Harry. That Harry can take whatever Liam will give him, not caring about how he’ll feel right after; the next day and such. Harry just wants both of them to feel complete with one another. Just as he feels every time he does this with Liam, and only Liam from now on.

He’s about to give Liam the ‘go ahead’, but his boyfriend lifts his hips up off the bed to thrust into him. Harry loses his breath briefly, before inhaling and calming himself enough to enjoy this. To really take in the fact that they’re here right now, having sex and not worrying about anything or any _one_ else. Just the two of them. Just LiamandHarry.

Like it should be all the time.

 

~~~

 

It’s peaceful right after. It’s nice. Just how it should be. They’re cuddled together under the blankets, Harry’s head on Liam’s chest as they sleep through the night.

So whoever is now knocking on their door should really stop before Harry throws a fit. This hasn’t happened in a while, so he hates the fact that they’re both woken up by some obnoxious prick outside interrupting their peaceful slumber. He absolutely loathes whoever it is.

“Ignore it,” he mumbles, burrowing his face into Liam’s neck and breathing out calmly.

“They won’t stop, though. I’m just gonna check who it is,” Liam lets him know, gently nudging Harry off him before he sits up and lets out a yawn.

Liam pulls on a pair of joggers, leaving them hanging low on his body and it reminds Harry of those pictures back in Australia 2 years ago. When that fan managed to run off with Liam’s underwear and he came out looking all sleep-deprived and confused with just those same gray joggers on. Harry whined when he saw those pictures, and he won’t ever admit it to anyone that he wanked off to them. Because, _geez_ , they were hanging so low and nearly exposed Liam’s lovely cock to not only Harry, but to the rest of the world. _What a tragedy that would’ve been, right? Psh. Yeah, right._

He doesn’t really blame the fans for swooning over Liam looking like that. _So_ close yet so far away.

But now, he’s just annoyed that Liam’s actually getting up just to check what insane idiot is at their door at this hour instead of staying in bed with Harry for round two. He can totally take it.

 “Shit.”

“Who is it?”

“Lou – Louis’s out there, with Niall, I think,” Liam replies as he opens the door.

Harry grinds his teeth and sits up on the bed, letting the blanket fall to his lap so he can get a good look at the door. Just as Liam opens the door, Louis stumbles in with Niall struggling to keep him on his feet instead of falling flat on his face.

“Payno!” Louis bellows, beaming as he wraps his flimsy arms around Liam’s neck to keep himself standing. “You’re alive!”

“I am. Never died,” Liam answers, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him steady.

“Missed you, you know? You didn’t drink with me and Nialler.”

“Stayed in with Haz.”

“Hmm… ‘S boring. He’s boring – You should’ve come. Would’ve had more fun with me,” Louis rambles on, running his fingers along the back of Liam’s head and tugging slightly at the hair there.

Harry fumes and is about to rip his hands off when Liam does just that instead. Well, he doesn’t rip off Louis’ hands, but he does take hold of them and puts them back to Louis’ sides. Louis whines, but clings onto Liam by wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Harry has to roll his eyes, because it’s so obvious now. Why else would Louis, even in his drunken state, come here of all places?

He came to spend even more time with Liam. To take him from Harry again.

“You should get some sleep, Louis,” he says as he makes his way towards the door in just one of Liam’s oversized sweaters to cover his naked body.

“Oh, he will be,” Liam agrees, handing Louis back to Niall.

“Sorry about this, lads. He kept asking for Liam all night, then when we finally got back here, he went to your door and I couldn’t stop him from knocking. I tried, I really did,” the blond says, struggling to keep Louis from clinging onto Liam. “Come on now, Lou. Knock it off.”

“Want Liam,” Louis mumbles in response with a lazy smile on his face.

“I know, but let’s go back to your room, Lou.”

“No, Nialler. Want Liam to come too. Payno, come with me.”

“He can’t,” Harry responds snidely instead, holding onto Liam’s arm to keep him from going.

But what Liam says after isn’t what he expected. It isn’t what he wanted, certainly. Even Niall looks pretty shocked when he hears Liam say it.

“Maybe just until he drinks some water and goes to sleep.”

“What?”

“Haz, I’ll only be a few minutes. He’ll fall asleep quickly with how drunk he is,” Liam tries to assure his boyfriend, but he’s already holding back onto Louis. “Just a few minutes, yeah? I’ll be back. Come on, Lou.”

Louis beams and buries his face in Liam’s shoulder, nuzzling it before eyeing Harry behind them. Liam is just starting to walk off with him and Niall, but Louis apparently has the time smirk at Harry and annoyingly grope Liam’s shirtless torso. He’s about to say something, but Liam stops Louis’ wandering hands and Harry can hear him scold Louis for getting this drunk.

Niall looks back at him apologetically, but Harry just waves him off and closes the door. He sighs and gets back into bed, curling up in the blankets as he waits for Liam to come back to bed.

He doesn’t know how long exactly he waits, but he thinks it’s definitely more than ‘a few minutes’.

His eyes droop and he closes them, being too tired to get up and get Liam.

_He’ll be back, like he said._

But he doesn’t.

 

~~~

 

When he wakes up to a cold, empty bed, he fumes. He groans in frustration and turns to face the ceiling, pushing the blankets down. He just can’t believe Liam didn’t come back into their room last night. He said he would, so he should’ve.

_So why isn’t he here?_

But then he hears door opening slowly, so he turns his head to face it. He narrows his eyes when he spots Liam trying to come in quietly and probably unnoticed. Oh, but Harry noticed, alright. Of course he did, because he freaking woke up alone and without Liam, which never happens. Not anymore, at least. Not since they started dating and fooling around. Not since – not until now, apparently.

“Oh. Morning, Hazza.”

“Save it. Where were you?” he demands, then chuckles at himself for sounding so cliché. “Actually, tell me why you weren’t here last night after you put Louis to ‘sleep’.”

“Well, um – It took him a lot longer to sleep than usual. He’s still asleep now, though, so I came back.”

“But you said you’d be back right after.”

“I know. I’m sorry for taking so long. I feel asleep in his room, and – “

“You _slept_ with him?!” he asks in disbelief from the bed, catching Liam off guard.

“What? No, no. Haz, I wouldn’t – That’s not what happened, okay?” Liam assures him, making his way to the bed and taking a seat at the edge. “Louis was… He kept – He was very complicated last night. More than he usually is when he’s really drunk. He wouldn’t go to sleep, so I stayed until he did. It was pretty late, or pretty early this morning, and I fell asleep – on the couch in his room. That’s it.”

Harry contemplates over it, then sighs and crawls over to Liam. He pulls him into a kiss and straddles him.

“I missed you, and it felt – …. I didn’t like waking up without you by my side.”

“It won’t happen again. At least, I’ll try my best not to fall asleep without being beside you,” says Liam, pecking his lips softly. “How’d you sleep, though?”

“Not as good as I could’ve,” he mumbles, kissing Liam’s cheek and neck.

“Sorry, love.”

“’S okay. Just make it up to me, yeah?”

“Shower together?”

“Good idea,” Harry agrees, wrapping his long limbs around Liam as he picks him up and walks them to the bathroom.

Even though he didn’t wake up happy, Harry’s pretty content that they’re doing this. That Liam is making it up to him for not sleeping with him last night. For not being with him instead of Louis. But now he is, so he can get through the day just fine.

Or so he thought.

 

~~~

 

It lasts for a good few hours into the day. Where Liam and Harry as walking around the stadium of the day, taking in the size and the amount of fans that will be there tonight. They can just see it now. In this sold out stadium, the fans continue to leave them in awe every single time. They never seem to fail them. They don’t believe they can ever repay their dedication as a fandom.

But then Louis comes marching towards them, interrupting their moment. Because he just has to, apparently.

“Liam, I’ve got a bone to pick with you, you – you _abandoner_.”

“Pardon?”

“Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about,” Louis snaps, narrowing his eyes at Liam.

“Um, then I’m sorry?”

“There. He said it, so can you just go play footie with Niall or something? Me and Li were just about to go out for lunch – “ Harry starts, pulling Liam away before he punches Louis or something of the sorts.

“Then I’m coming, ‘cause Liam has to make it up to me for leaving me all in my lonesome this morning.”

“Louis – “

“Don’t wanna hear it, Styles,” Louis cuts him off again, still staring at Liam. “You’re paying for my meal, so be ready with your millions. I feel like having a grand meal, and you should pay for my dinner tonight too. It’s just a start, Payno.”

Liam rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless. Harry has never wanted to wipe his boyfriend’s smile off his face until now.

“Alright, alright. Fine, Lou.”

Then seeing Louis’ smile in response – Well, Harry can do with wiping it off.

 _Liam, you’re really testing me_.

 

~~~

 

Harry’s agitated. He’s absolutely furious. He’s – well, he’s feeling many emotions, and most of them are negative. Definitely emotions he shouldn’t be feeling during a concert performed in front of thousands of fans that paid a lot just to see their favourite band sing, dance and be the way they always are – lovely idiots. But if anyone else was in his position, they would probably understand why he is in such a foul mood. Why he’s feeling the way he feels. Why he can’t stop the anger boiling in him and threatening to overcome him, controlling his body into doing something he knows he’d regret. But he’s this close to snapping.

And it’s all because of Liam.

Well, not _just_ Liam, since there are two particular people he’s been discretely – at least he’s _trying_ to be – watching throughout the whole concert.

Louis’s also involved. _Of course he is_. But if Harry were to really admit it, all his negative emotions are _because_ of Louis. Because he’s laughing at something Liam is whispering to him. Because he has the biggest smile on his face when he turns to look at Liam’s crinkly-eyed face as he, too, smiles. Because he looks way too happy about whatever Liam told him and just being around Liam in general.

Because Louis looks way too happy being around Liam, _Harry’s_ Liam.

And because Liam doesn’t even seem to notice just how happy he makes Louis. Harry hates to admit this, but he knows that this is probably the happiest he’s seen Louis. Probably the happiest he’s been since everything that happened (and is still happening) with Zayn, his break-up with Eleanor, then Briana and the baby.

Yes, Harry knows Louis’s been through a lot. Of course he knows it hasn’t been easy for Louis. It hasn’t been easy for any of them. But he still doesn’t think Louis has to take Liam’s attention every single time he’s upset and needs someone to lean on.

Sometimes Harry needs someone to lean on too. And he needs _Liam_ for that. Because Liam is _his_ boyfriend. Because Liam is _his_ , and he doesn’t believe he needs to share Liam’s attention to anyone else.

Especially when it comes to Louis. They don’t need to be _that_ close.

They weren’t even like this five years ago. He remembers when Liam and Louis could barely stand each other. Their personalities clashed so many times in the early years that Harry, Niall, and Zayn were all nervous about their band. But they pulled through and got on for the sake of the band and their career.

It worked out well, as evident today. Even after Zayn left. Even after many years of struggles with the media and such. They’re still here, the four of them; together.

Those years have been worth it, though. Because Harry realizes how lucky he was and is every day. That he gets to perform in front of millions of fans just like he’s always dreamed of. That he had and has four best friends he got and gets to share it all with. That he fell in love and got together with one of them a year ago and they are still together now. That Liam has been the perfect boyfriend and he couldn’t happier. That they are now LiamandHarry. Or Lirry, as fans have called them after they came out.

But what they all probably didn’t predict was how close Liam and Louis would get. That over the years, they’ve learned to not only get past their differences, but really embrace them. That they became quite a pair wreaking havoc. That they became partners in crime. That they became LiamandLouis.

Or Lilo, but Harry doesn’t even want to think about that.

Rarely do they go against each other now. Except for the times when they’re on stage and drowning each other with those freaking water bottles or squirt guns. Harry just finds it annoying and irritating and frustrating and just – ugh!

Did they have to get _that_ close?! Was it really necessary? Harry doesn’t think so. Of course he doesn’t.

Instead of strangling Louis or something of the sort on stage, he just breathes in and out, counting down in his head, then continues singing. Their water fight goes on, so he decides to just ignore them and face the crowd. At least they seem to pay attention to him. Unlike Liam. He’s apparently too busy paying attention to Louis. He really doesn’t understand why Louis gets Liam’s attention so easily now. It’s not like Louis can’t look after himself. It’s not like he can’t have fun with Niall instead. It’s not like Liam _has_ to goof around with Louis on stage like this every night they perform –

His train of thought gets interrupted when he bumps into someone from behind. It’s Liam. Well, Liam’s ass, but it doesn’t seem to really phase him. He’s still laughing with Louis as Harry huffs and brushes his bum pass Liam’s before walking off.

It’s absolutely ridiculous how jealous he is, isn’t it? All because Liam is squirting a freaking water gun at Louis instead of dancing around with him, like he should. Like he used to do all the time whenever they’re on stage. Whenever they’re passing by each other, really. But he’s too busy with Louis, which is the usual now apparently.

As he’s walking off to the other side of the catwalk, Harry feels water through the back of his shirt. He can’t help but smile a bit and turns around to look at Liam. His boyfriend has his crinkly-eyed smile on his face, so he can’t really be mad at him at the moment.

Maybe later. After the concert.

 

~~~

 

If someone were to ask Harry when it started, – when ‘Lilo’ started getting so close, so _inseparable_ – he wouldn’t be able to pinpoint the exact date. But what he can tell you is that Liam and Louis have only gotten closer and closer as the days, weeks, months, _years_ have gone by.

They’ve been practically all over each other on stage _every night_ , according to him. They’ve been unbearably ‘attached-to-the-hip’/’best-friendship goals’ in front of their fans, who have been screaming out their freaking ‘ship name’ like they don’t give a fuck about how Harry feels about all of it. Like they don’t care that Harry is hurting and infuriated whenever it happens. Whenever Liam chooses to goof off with Louis instead of him. Whenever Louis comes first to Liam instead of him.

It hurts. It fucking hurts, and no one seems to notice. No one seems to care. No one seems to tell him everything’s gonna be fine. That Liam will realize everything and go back to making Harry his priority.

But no one does it.

He’s left on his own, forced to watch Liam and Louis giggle, run around like maniacs, laugh about whatever, drench each other in water, and whatever other stupid stuff they get into. Whatever stupid stuff they do without him. All the stuff they can only do together. Like they don’t even notice Harry may want to join in once in a while.

“Oi, Styles.”

“Hmm?” he hums, blinking from where he’s sitting on the couch in one of their buses, absently going through his phone like he’s expecting something. _Like I’m expecting Liam to text me or something._

“What’re ya thinkin’ about?” Niall asks as he flips through the channels of the telly after taking a seat beside Harry.

“Nothing.”

“Lies. I know that’s your thinking face, so spit it out.”

Harry lets out a sigh and turns to the side so he’s facing the Irish lad. Niall notices and puts the remote down before facing him in return. Harry looks down and plays with his fingers, trying to think of a way to start this conversation. He knew he’d have to talk about it with someone, but he was hoping it would be Liam or even Lou. But his first choice is too busy playing football outside with Louis. And Lou is probably busy with Tom and Lux, so he doesn’t want to interrupt their family time.

 _Guess that’s left Niall_ , he thinks as he clears his throat and finally speaks up softly.

“Do you think Liam’s gonna dump me?”

“What? Are you crazy? Haz, there’s no way he’s gonna break up with you. He’s crazy about you,” Niall tries to assure him, but Harry finds it difficult to believing him.

“I thought he was.”

“What’s got you thinking like this? Why would he break up with you?”

“I think – I mean, what if he’s fallen for someone else? Like, what if he doesn’t even love me anymore?”

“Right. ‘Cause that can happen,” the blond says with a snort. “Who could Liam even replace you with? He’s always with you. You literally perform with him _every night_ , Harry. There’s no one else – “

“He’s always with Louis.”

That causes Niall to pause and give him a good, considering look. Harry doesn’t feel any more uncomfortable, so he drops his head again and wills himself to not let his tears go. He’s not going to cry over this in front of Niall. He’s reserved that for when he’s in his bunk at the back of the bus, all alone and cold without Liam’s warmth wrapped around him. When he feels so lonely that he can’t hold them back.

“Harry – “

“You’ve noticed too, haven’t you? Please tell me you’ve noticed Liam spending more and more time with Louis. Tell me you’ve noticed Liam choosing Louis over me. Tell me that I’m not going crazy and that any time now Liam will come up to me and dump me ‘cause he’d rather be with Louis, like he always is.”

“That’s not true. You are going crazy, but you don’t have to be. He’s not leaving you for Louis,” Niall states with a smile, patting Harry’s shoulder.

“I really don’t think _that’s_ true. He’s gonna choose Louis over me,” Harry chokes out.

Before Niall can say anything else, a loud bang comes from the bus door, then laughter and giggling as Liam and Louis stumble in. They’re poking at each other, smiles bright on their faces and Harry just turns his head away because no, he’s not going to cry now. He can wait until he’s in his bunk. Now would be a terrible time in front them.

“Can’t believe you missed that last one, Payno.”

“I was _this_ close. It was a good shot, I’ll give you that, Tommo,” Liam responds, grabbing a towel from his bag and wiping away his sweat. Harry swears he sees Louis’ stare lingering on Liam as he himself drinks from his bottle of water –

“Had fun then, lads?” Niall cuts in, and Harry only notices that he’s been watching him.

“When don’t we? Me and Payno always have fun,” Louis answers, pulling his shirt off and tossing it at Liam. The latter sneers slightly, batting the shirt away and allows it to fall on the floor before he takes his shirt off as well. Harry would whimper and be all clingy to his sweaty boyfriend, but he watches Louis’ reaction again. And for the second time, he _swears_ he sees Louis is checking Liam’s half-naked body out. It’s so obvious now, that Liam can’t possibly miss it. He just can’t.

But of course, Liam just smiles back at Louis after folding his shirt and setting it on the couch’s armrest. He’s just about to take a seat on Harry’s right, but Louis tugs at Liam to sit on the other couch with him instead.

Harry gapes at them – mostly at Liam as he complies and actually sits beside Louis so they can continue poking at each other – and Louis has such a smug look on his face. _He definitely knows what he’s doing_ , Harry notes in his head, now glaring back at the older lad who has once again taken Liam’s attention.

“Speaking of fun, what do you say we go out tonight for some drinks?” Louis suggests, clearly directing it at Liam. “You know, since you didn’t go out with me last time.”

“That sounds good to me. What about you, Harry?”

Blinking at Niall, who was the one that replied instead of Liam, Harry sputters out, “Uh, yeah, sure.”

“Actually, I was just asking – “

“Great! The more the merrier, right, Tommo?” Liam exclaims, putting an arm over the back of the couch and smiles at Harry. Said lad should probably still be upset or mad at Liam, but how can he when Liam gives him that freaking smile he has to know Harry loves? Especially when it’s directed at him and _not_ Louis. That’s _his_ Liam smile.

“But – “

“I’ll go change, then we can head out.”

“Niall, don’t you wanna rest tonight? You told me your knee was aching after the concert,” Louis reminds him almost desperately. Like he really wants Liam alone –

As if Harry is about to let that happen. “I’m ready to go. Let’s just wait for Niall.”

“Of course,” his boyfriend agrees, reaching forward to squeeze Harry’s knee with that smile on his face.

“Aren’t you also tired? You’re usually asleep by now.”

“I can get through tonight,” he snaps at Louis, who managed to grab hold of Liam’s hand on Harry’s knee and pull it away so he can go back to distracting Liam from him. So he can take Liam’s attention again. It’s absolutely infuriating.

“Haven’t been out in a while. Like, altogether, you know,” Liam remarks as Louis tries to tickle him.

“Do you _mind_ , Louis?”

Just as Harry snaps at the oldest lad, Niall walks back in after changing into some tighter skinnies and gives him a look. Harry sees Louis sneer back at him, but the curly-haired lad is already focusing on Niall instead. He won’t strangle Louis in front of all of them. It can wait if the two of them were ever alone.

“Let’s go, lads!” Niall claims, heading to the door as he tugs Harry after him.

In turn, Harry grabs hold of Liam’s hand and pulls him up from the couch. Unfortunately, Louis is already holding onto Liam’s other arm, all attached to his side and follows along. Harry purses his lips, but tugs Liam along, deciding to deal with Louis after.

 

~~~

 

It’s hot and it’s almost too much with the amount of bodies in this club. They’re all sweaty and drunk and grinding against each other like at any other club, but Harry’s head is starting to hurt from the loud music and bright strobe lights. And no one seems to notice his discomfort. No one’s come to his rescue and take him back to the bus to rest. No Liam by his side.

At least Liam had been there in the beginning when they’d just arrived. Of course, Louis was still clinging to Liam and demanding him to buy them drinks. Liam gave in, leading them all to the bar and ordered a round of shots to start off with.

Louis had been so happy, giving Liam a wet kiss on the cheek before demanding for another one.

Harry got through that one shot, slamming his glass on the counter before dragging Liam away and onto the dance floor with him. He ignored Louis’ protests, keeping a tight hold on Liam’s hand before they reached the middle of the crowd. He turned around to face Liam and grabbed his face to pull him in to a hot, passionate kiss that lasted for a few minutes, he thinks. Liam was clearly shocked at Harry’s possessiveness, but he complied and dropped his hands to Harry’s hips. He squeezed them, causing Harry to moan into his mouth and pull Liam closer to him.

After a few minutes, Liam had pulled away and prompted Harry to dance since they were, after all, on the dance floor. Harry giggled, not even being drunk yet from the alcohol, but maybe from love? As cheesy as that was, it was probably the truth.

Grabbing hold of Liam’s hands, he turned around so that his back was to Liam and wrapped his boyfriend’s arms around him. He swayed his hips and grinded back against Liam, who groaned and tightened his arms. He dipped his head and mouthed at Harry’s neck, the latter moaning as he threw his head back against Liam’s broad shoulder as they continued swaying and grinding on each other.

 _This is how it should always be_ , he thought as Liam started nibbling on his ear, making him shiver.

“Liam.”

“Yes, love?”

 _God_. Liam knows Harry absolutely loves being called that. And in that deep, husky voice he can pull off whenever he knows Harry wants to hear it.

“I wanna – “

“Payno!” Louis yelled, stumbling towards them, clearly already drunk, if not on his way there.

“Lou,” Liam said, letting Harry go and headed towards Louis, who smiled and threw his arms around Liam’s neck to steady himself. At least Harry hoped that’s why he did that. “You’re drinking too much already.”

“Psh. No, I’m not. I’m having fun. Drinking game – you should’ve been there! You should do it with me now.”

“The only thing you should be drinking now is water.”

“No. Water’s boring.”

“Come on. I’ll get you some, yeah?” Liam offered, putting an arm around Louis’ waist.

Harry knew he heard Louis hum and saw him lean his head against Liam’s shoulder. His blood boiled and he quickly tried to push him away from Liam. Away from _his_ boyfriend. He didn’t even care that Louis nearly fell on his arse. That’s what he gets for trying to steal Harry’s boyfriend right in front of him.

“Haz!” Liam scolded him as he managed to catch Louis. “What are you doing?”

“He’s – Li, he’s not even that drunk. He can get his own damn water if he really needs it,” Harry had explained desperately, trying to get Liam away from Louis.

“Do you even hear yourself? You can’t just do that.”

“We were just dancing and about to – “

“Ow. My head hurts, Payno,” Louis cut in, rubbing his temple dramatically and leaning even more on Liam.

“Yeah, I bet. Let’s go get you that water,” said Liam, giving Harry one last look of disbelief before he practically carried Louis back to the bar and asked for some water. Niall was still there, helping Liam set Louis in a seat and checked him over to make sure he wouldn’t vomit out all the alcohol he’d already drank.

When Louis looked fine and no longer like he was about to fall over (on Liam), he waved off their concern and begged Liam to dance with him. Well, begged Liam to give him a piggyback ride to the dance floor, and _then_ dance with him, but that was so unnecessary. He could walk just fine, although Liam was still worried about him and actually did as he was told. Louis was sober enough to jump on Liam’s back and cling on like a freaking koala –

Which isn’t right, ‘cause that was _Harry’s_ thing with Liam. Not Louis’.

So, that leads to now, with Harry being left alone at a booth Niall managed to get for the four of them. Liam was still dancing with Louis, who isn’t even dancing but more so clinging onto Liam like he can’t live without him.

It’s when Louis turns around, facing Harry now and grabs Liam’s hand from behind him before actually _grinding_ back on him. Harry makes some sort of strangled noise that gets caught in his throat as Louis smirks at him and forces Liam’s hand down his chest and lower –

He gets up from the booth, making his drink spill on the table, but he ignores it and rushes his way out of the club. He can’t be in there anymore.

With shaky hands, he takes his phone out from his pocket and calls for a car.

He just really needs to get away from here.

He needs to get away from where Louis is clearly winning. Where he’s clearly got Liam right where he wants him –

Not with Harry.

 

~~~

 

Back on the bus, Harry sniffles after blowing his nose into the eight or maybe ninth tissue. He lost count after the fourth when he was sobbing in his bunk, eyes and nose dripping. Not that he’s stopped crying yet, because it seems that he can’t. It seems that he just has to keep crying until he can’t anymore. Until he stops hurting, but is that even going to happen?

He’s hurting so much. He’s never felt so hurt, so betrayed, so depressed about anything. About losing anything or anyone as he felt earlier tonight. Like a knife was stabbed into his heart not once, but repeatedly.

It hurts more because it was caused by one of his best friends. The one that used to be his best friend in this band. The one he used to be inseparable from. The one who used to comfort him when Liam was still dating Danielle, then Sophia. The one he thought he could trust with anything. The one he thought would always have his back no matter what. The one he thought would never do something as awful as this. The one who would never steal his boyfriend and soul mate.

The one he thought would put Harry’s feelings before his own in terms of this situation.

Yes, he knew Louis somewhat had feelings or just a crush on Liam back then. Heck, Louis even admitted it to him three years ago when they’d both been so taken by Liam. Even though Liam was already with someone else, both of them still couldn’t resist Liam’s sweetness, charm, kindness, and everything else that makes Liam Liam. That makes Liam perfect.

But they both backed off, because neither of them could have him. Not when he was dating someone already. Not when they knew they’d be hurting the other if they were to do such a thing.

 _Guess that doesn’t matter now_ , he thinks miserably, wiping his eyes with yet another piece of tissue.

He’s just about to finally get some sleep when he hears the door leading to the bunks open. He stiffens, not sure how to feel when whoever it is would find him like this. Whoever it is, he hopes they don’t check on him and just leave him to sleep. That’s all he asks for now.

Unfortunately, this person isn’t for granting Harry that one thing.

The curtain of his bunk gets pulled back slightly and he tries to even out his breathing to appear like he’s actually sleeping. But of course this person knows him all too well.

“Haz, I know you’re not asleep yet.”

“Go away. ‘M tired,” he mumbles, burying his head under his blanket to block out the world.

“Then I’ll do the talking, yeah?” Liam says before he pulls the curtain back. “You can go to sleep after you tell me why you left like that. You didn’t tell me or anyone why you left so suddenly. I thought you just went to the washroom, but you weren’t there. Then I thought maybe you got mobbed or something worse – “

“That didn’t happen.”

“Why’d you leave, then?”

“Li, please. I’m tired. I wanna sleep.”

“Fine. We can talk about this some other time. But we will talk about this, okay?” Liam states right before he actually tries to get into Harry’s bunk with him.

Harry huffs and turns around, trying to take up space so Liam can’t fit. Liam raises an eyebrow at him, but then frowns when he sees Harry’s bloodshot eyes and tissue all over his blanket. When they meet eyes again, Harry whines and buries his face in his pillow, muffling into it how he wants to be alone, which he never says. Not that he expects Liam to understand what he’s just said.

“Oh, Haz. Why were you crying, babe?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it now. Please, Liam. Just let me sleep,” he begs.

“I will. Right after I throw these away and lie down beside you,” Liam declares as he picks up the tissues and goes to throw them into the garbage can. When he gets back to the bunk, Harry tries his best to hold back his fond smile of Liam, but he doesn’t quite succeed. “Scooch over, babe.”

“No.”

“Haz, come on. We haven’t done this in a while.”

“Wonder why that is,” he grumbles, finally moving back and making room for Liam, but avoids his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean. You and Louis – You barely have time for me.”

“That’s not true, love. I always make time for you; you know that.”

Sighing heavily, Harry looks up at Liam, who has an arm beneath his head and is looking down at him. “Not anymore, you don’t. You’re always with Louis – Why isn’t he with you now? I thought you were dancing with him back at the club.”

“I was. But then he – … I’m here now. I was so worried about you after you left. You should’ve told me.”

“Did he find someone else to dance with? Is that why you came after me?”

“No, not at all. Haz, why would you even think that?”

“Never mind,” he breathes out, giving in and cuddling up to Liam. “Cuddle with me?”

“Of course.”

When he feels Liam’s arms surround him, he can’t help but feel so much relief course through his body. Because right now, Liam is here with him. He’s not still with Louis. He didn’t stay with Louis. Instead he chose to go after Harry, which makes him more emotional.

He doesn’t mean to let a tear fall on Liam’s chest, where his head is resting after the older lad convinced him to do so.

“Don’t cry, love. Just get some sleep, yeah? We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Love you, Li.”

“I love you too, Haz. G’night.”

Even though he’s lying in Liam’s arms, he doesn’t sleep so well that night. And it could be the fact that he knows Liam is on his phone right before he fell asleep. And he knows Liam is texting Louis, because he sees his name flash often on the screen.

Liam just keeps an arm wrapped around Harry while he texted Louis back.

Harry falls asleep, hoping tomorrow will be better.

 

~~~

 

It doesn’t get better any better the next day or the days following.

Because Liam doesn’t actually have the time to talk to Harry at all. Because Louis is pulling him along and going on and on about that Believe In Magic Cinderella Charity Ball he’s holding the day after. Because he’s only inviting Liam there and not Harry. And maybe not even Niall, since Louis hasn’t pulled away from Liam yet or at all.

So when Louis goes off to the washroom and finally leaves Liam time to breathe, Harry walks over and grabs his arm.

“Are you really going to the ball with him?”

“Well, yeah, of course. You should’ve heard him, Haz. He was so excited just talking about it. Imagine all the little kids that get this one amazing night to feel like princesses. Like Cinderella, which I guess I see now why it’s called that.”

As endearing as that should be, Harry scowls back instead. He’s just in such a bitter mood right now, he can’t deal with Liam and his naivety.

“But we were supposed to go out to dinner that night. You promised me a romantic date night, Liam! It’s, like, the only free night we have after all these concerts. We won’t get one for another week or so! I can’t believe you forgot about it.”

“Right. I’m so sorry, love. I forgot about that. It’s just – You see, I already promised Lou I would attend the ball. I mean, it is for a good cause. All those little girls with have the time of their lives that night. I wanna be able to be a part of it, you know? I wanna see them really enjoy the night and meet them and their families. You know they’ll be so happy and forget – even for one night – that they’re fighting for their life. Lou’ll be so happy to have me there. You should come too,” Liam explains, grabbing Harry’s hand and rubbing his thumb on his knuckles.

“He didn’t invite me, Liam.”

“Then I’ll just ask him to invite you. I’m sure it slipped his mind with how excited he is – “

“No, Liam. He didn’t invite _me_ for a reason.”

“What are you talking about? Of course you and even Niall are invited. We’re always invited to events like these. The four of us usually attend everything together.”

“Li – Oh my god,” Harry breaths out in frustration, pulling at his hair. “I can’t believe you still can’t tell. He’s been so obvious. And you – you’ve been so _oblivious_! Louis couldn’t be more obvious about his feelings! How can you not see it?!”

“See what? I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Liam nearly yells back, clearly confused.

“That he’s – “

“Problem with the happy couple?” Louis interrupts, – as usual – walking up to them with Niall under his arm. “Hope you’re all good and not breaking up.”

Harry’s nostrils flare as he glares back at Louis. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Harry!” Liam scolds him.

“Liam, he just wants you all to himself.”

“Why exactly is that a problem, _Harold_?” Louis taunts, knowing how much that nickname annoys him. “Is it so bad to want to hang out with my best mate whenever I want? You do the same thing with Nick and the rest of your hipster friends. What makes this any different, huh?”

“I’m not, have not, and _will_ not fall for any of them. Unlike you, I know how to control my feelings for my friends and keep things platonic.”

It’s silent then, and Harry realizes what he’s said right after when he sees Louis’s eyes widen and quickly dart over to Liam. He immediately regrets it, knowing it was completely uncalled for; no matter how mad and irritated he is – was. It’s not fair that he’s just outed Louis’ feelings for Liam like that. It wasn’t his place to do such a thing.

Now he feels awful.

Louis’ eyes water and he runs off before any of them can stop him. Harry tries calling out for him, but he doesn’t listen. Of course he doesn’t. Why would he after what Harry just did? Niall shakes his head at Harry, telling him to stop and that he’ll be the one to take care of Louis. That he’ll be the one to deal with Louis and that _he_ should explain things to Liam without possibly making things worse. But how could that be, when Liam isn’t even responding to him?

“Li… I didn’t – You weren’t supposed to hear that from me. That was wrong of me.”

“What – what just happened?” his boyfriend asks, evidently taking everything in before he actually looks at Harry. “Did you just say – Is Louis… Does he really have _feelings_ for _me_?”

“I shouldn’t have been the one to tell you,” Harry says softly, feeling shame wash over him.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have. I can’t even – Just _why_ , Harry?”

“Because he was being so annoyingly obvious, but apparently this whole time you couldn’t tell. And I couldn’t just sit there and watch as he kept throwing himself all over you. I mean, you’re my _boyfriend_ – you’re already taken. He shouldn’t be going after a taken man!”

“We all shouldn’t have done or said things then, don’t you agree?” Liam challenges before he shakes his head and walks away.

Liam avoids him the whole night. The concert is quite tense, but no one brings it up. The fans probably notice, but they’re most likely ignoring it too. Niall is trying his best to keep things together, since he’s the only one who’s not really involved in this whole thing. He’s trying to keep the peace between them, running around to keep everyone content even just for a minute before goofing off with someone else. Harry can tell he’s getting tired, but he keeps it up and he really appreciates Niall’s effort.

So, when Louis almost cries that night during one of his solos, Harry makes sure to apologize right after the concert.

He has to start to make things right somehow.

He can start with this.

 

~~~

 

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get his way (again). Louis is the first one off stage and out of the venue before anyone can stop him. He’s already in a car heading to their hotel for the night, as Harry’s been told by one of their crew members. Harry has to give it to him for getting away that fast.

But he doesn’t plan on giving up just yet.

He’s determined to fix things before it gets out of hand and Louis does something dramatic. But he’s not going to think about that possibility, because it won’t happen. He knows he himself and the other boys won’t be able to handle Louis leaving the band as well. He doesn’t think they’ll be able to carry on as a three-person band. It just won’t work. Not right after Zayn left just a few months ago. Not after everything that’s gone down between them recently.

He has to fix this. He just… has to.

 

~~~

 

But he has to wait a little longer to finally make things right.

Because Liam has promised to go the Cinderella Charity Ball the night after with Louis, and Harry can’t – _won’t_ – stop him. He knows Louis needs this right now. So, for once, he’ll willingly share his boyfriend for the night. Just to make Louis as happy as the little girls will be.

Just so Louis will know that Harry is sorry and is trying to make it up to him. So Louis will know Harry still cares about him even though they’ve had such a falling out that started a few years ago.

That Louis will know he can share Liam with him sometimes if it’ll make him happy.

That Louis will know he can do this for him.

That he can sacrifice a little more – a piece of himself that is Liam to Louis – so he can feel as special as Liam treats _him_ as his boyfriend.

For one night, he can do this.

For that night, he lets Louis win Liam because he can take it.

And after that night, it doesn’t hurt all too much and he doesn’t regret it.

It’s a good start.

 

~~~

 

The pictures from the ball are posted all over the Internet, and Harry has to smile at each and every one of them. He can see not only how happy the little girls are, but how happy Louis is throughout the whole night.

In each of the pictures, Louis is smiling brightly. Whether it’s with his mum or with Liam, he has that same bright smile that captivated Harry back in the day. Back when they first met and instantly clicked as mates. Back when things seemed easy enough to get through as a band. Back when things weren’t as complicated as they are now and have been over the years. But like most things, they managed to get through them together.

So, he hopes that as Harry and Louis, they can get past this fighting over Liam thing and be friends again.

It doesn’t have to be exactly like the old times when they were assumed to be dating; that ridiculous ‘Larry’ ship thing. But it can be like the times when they could have a laugh whenever and just enjoy each other’s company instead of this tension that has lasted for the past few years after their falling out.

He wishes – _knows_ – they can get through this.

 

~~~

 

They do end up talking two days after the ball. And it’s nothing like Harry ever expected.

He never expected Louis to make the first move and call him over to talk in a room alone backstage and apologize first. He’s completely taken aback and doesn’t know what to say when Louis says his whole speech:

“Look. I’m sorry for everything not only for the past year, but since we – when we stopped talking to each other like three years ago. I didn’t mean to, like, actually _fall_ for Liam, but it just happened, you know. I mean, you have to get it when I say that. You couldn’t have been able to control your feelings for that warm, cuddly, puppy-like idiot. I really didn’t mean to either, but – It just happened. Like, one day Liam was just this really awesome mate to me that made me happy and goofed around with me. Then the next day, I nearly kissed him when he doused me in water in front of all those fans that night. I don’t even remember where it was, but that’s what I felt.

“He made me so happy, and later that night, when I was lying in my bed, I realized that was probably the happiest I’ve been since all this stupid drama happened. Through all that shit, Liam was the one there for me when I was angry, confused, and upset as hell. He was there when I thought everything was falling apart after Zayn left. He was always there – and I realized it that night. It hit me like a fucking train, Harry. These stupid feelings for him – I didn’t want to feel them, but there they were.

“So, I did something really stupid. I just went with it. I just let Liam keep distracting me from everything else. I just let Liam – “

“You let him be your entire world,” Harry finishes, smiling softly to let Louis know he’s not mad. He gets it. He completely understands how easy it is to let everything else fall away and just focus on Liam’s bright light and let it be your world. It’s so easy to love Liam, so he really can’t blame Louis.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes out, looking down at the ground and Harry sees him smile slightly. “It’s so stupid, but that’s exactly what happened. He’s just so… So _Liam_.”

Harry chuckles and says, “That he is. No one else like him.”

“I know… But I promise you, Harry, I – I can get over him. Eventually I will, but not now. I’m sorry, but it’s not easy to just get over him. I remember seeing you try for so many years before he finally realized his true feelings for you and accepted it. I know how Liam and perfect he is, so it’s not gonna be easy to just let him go.”

“Don’t worry. I get it.”

“Thank you, by the way. I don’t think I said that to you yet, even after my lame speech.”

Tilting his head to the side in confusion, Harry asks, “For what?”

“For letting Liam come with me to the ball. I know it wasn’t – I know you didn’t want him to come, but you let him anyway. I know that was hard for you, but you let him go and I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“I knew you’d be happy if he went with you. And besides, he still would’ve went even if I stopped him. You know how stubborn he can be.”

“But still… I was being so childish and immature and all that shit. I didn’t even invite you and Niall to the ball. Like, what friend does that? I should’ve just done it, but I was being selfish and – like you said – I wanted Liam all to myself. I wanted to know what it felt like to have Liam be my date, basically. I wanted to know what it felt like to have Liam by my side the whole night and pay attention to me. To know what it was like to be… To be like _you_.”

“Like me?”

Louis nods and finally looks up. “You’re so lucky to have him, Harry. And I can tell how much he really loves you. No matter how slow he was to realize it, he’s actually been making it up to you and giving you the world. Like he won’t settle until you have absolutely everything you want and more. He’s so romantic and perfect for you – I wanted that. Even for one night.”

“I don’t blame you,” he whispers, eyes tearing up. “He really is something. And I really thought he’d fall for you and leave me.”

“But he didn’t. He _wouldn’t_. I know that for sure.”

“How?”

“Do you remember that night when I got so drunk and knocked on your door at that hotel last week? Well, I was so jealous that Liam wasn’t with me that night and I just knew that you two were fucking so he was too busy for me. You can’t even deny that’s what you did that night,” Louis starts, smirking when Harry’s cheeks flush. “Anyway, when Liam tried to put me to sleep that night, I – I tried to kiss him.”

Harry gasps softy, but he doesn’t get mad at Louis. He can tell that Louis regrets it even now.

“But I didn’t get to. Liam stopped me and told me to behave and get some sleep. He said he couldn’t do that to you. Then the next night when we all went out and I was pissed out of my mind… I’m sorry for making Liam feel me up. It’s just – I wanted to know what it felt like, okay? But I promise it never happened again. After you left the club, Liam pulled away and just about yelled at me for doing that. He said he wouldn’t ever cheat on you, no matter how many times I begged him to stay with me. He was so worried about you and just left me there to check on you back on the bus.

“Then at the ball, he kept smiling at me and paying ridiculous amounts of money for the auction… He kept going on about how much you would’ve loved some of the things they were auctioning. Like, I think he actually bought something for you – Did he give it to you yet?”

“No. I didn’t know that,” he responds, failing to keep his smile back.

“Well, he did, but it may have been a surprise, so don’t tell him I told you. Anyway, he really does love you. Like, a hella lot, so I highly doubt he’ll ever leave you for anyone else; especially for _me_.”

He only nods and smiles at Louis when he gives him a hug. “Thank you. For this.”

“You’ve already done so much for me. Trust me, this was nothing compared to what you’ve given up with Liam for,” Louis murmurs into his shoulder.

“Okay in here, lads?”

They both pull away and look to the door where Liam’s head is poked through. His bushy eyebrows are scrunched together as he steps in and looks between them cautiously. But Harry and Louis smile back at him, which seems to lessen Liam’s anxiety.

“We’re more than okay, Li,” Harry states truthfully, feeling Louis squeeze his shoulder.

“Yeah. We’ve talked and have agreed to stop fighting over you. You’re all Harry’s anyway and it wasn’t fair for me to do that to him,” Louis adds in before he heads towards Liam. “I’ll get over you eventually, Liam Payne. So don’t go crying when I move on to someone with better arms and bushier eyebrows.”

“Um… Okay?”

Then, before Liam or Harry can stop him, Louis leans in and pecks Liam’s lips. Harry’s jaw drops and he sputters out nonsense as Louis pulls back and pinches Liam’s nipple. When he runs off and leaves the couple with the sound of his cackle now down the halls, Liam’s eyes are wide as he stares back at Harry. But they start laughing and walk towards each other like magnets always drawn together.

They kiss and keep laughing and just hold each other. They’re so happy it probably looks like they’ve lost their minds to someone else.

But being in each other’s arms and no one else’s, they couldn’t care less about the rest of the world.

They’re already holding their world and they know they can get through anything.

Because in the end, Harry may need Liam the most, but he’s realized that Liam also needs him just as much. And there’s nothing that can ruin that for them.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! You made it to the end!
> 
> I hope you like this story! If so, give me a kudos and leave a comment on what you thought about it!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other stories here, and even on Wattpad: hopeangel11!


End file.
